The other Toontown (On hiatus)
by The Finanic
Summary: "Towns destroyed... everyone's gone insane but us... yep... this is literally hell now..." Comet muttered as she looked at the dead and almost lifeless land before her though a telescope, watching the citizens of the town crackle and chew casually on sticks on TNT... (rated T for language and some themes in later chapters!)
1. Prologue

"Alright rookies! That's enough for today, dismissed!" The battle trainer barked and walked away, comet yawned and stretched, fluffing out her wings before folding them back in there usual position and was walking back to her quarters when she bumped into someone

"Watch it you oversized grown duckling!" The human snapped, and comet scoffed "says the overgrown childish man beast..."

"At least I don't need to worry about dirt sticking to my feathers everyday..."

"Pffft... at least dirt doesn't stick to me like a magnet, sasquach!" Comet retorted and with that, turned on her heel and left the human who was walking away fuming, in the other direction. Comet slammed the door behind her and jumped on her bed, burying her face in the blankets and groaned

"Why the fuck do I have to crush on him... out of everything... I would pick a ROCK over that... dickwad!" Her words slightly muffled as she muttered into the blankets, she laid back and stared at the ceiling, signing

"Why the hell did he even take up my offer..."


	2. Patrolling the area

The next morning, comet got up and did her daily routine like she always did... after that, she headed to the training hall but saw no one there except the battle trainer

"Hey, where's everyone at? Still asleep or something?" She asked as she walked over to the trainer, "no, it's the day off for everyone b-"

"OH I TOTALLY FORGOT I GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE SO BYE!" Comet blurted out and turned on her heel and was about to run out of the training hall, "HEY! NOT YOU PEPPERZANER! You know you have to patrol today!" Barked the trainer as comet stopped in her tracks and signed as she knew there was no way out of it... "Alright... who do I have to patrol with today..." she said monotoneusly

"You will patrol with zan-"

"I-"

"AND NO ARGUING!"

"BUT WHY WITH THE SASQUATCH?!" Comet cried out in disbelief as she stared at the trainer who rolled there eyes at comet

"He can fight very well and knows the area and you need more training so there shouldn't be a problem..." they said

"Well, um... if you didn't remember... oh, what was it... uh... oh! I know! I HATE HIS STUPID, DISGUSTING, IDIOTIC, S-" comet began but the trainer cut her off.. "Comet, you know what will happen if you don't do this... I know you hate him, but just suck it up and just get through the patrol and report to the leader, alright?" Comet sighed and nodded, she then turned and left the hall and headed to the patrol station, where patrols came and went or toons who were assigned to go out on them met.

On the way, she bumped into her friend since childhood, crazy scooter, "hey scooter! How's it going?" Comet asked smiling, "good, no GREAT! Guess what?" She said, smiling wide and kind of crazy like, "what...?" Comet asked

"ME AND RHINO ARE DATING! Well, we only just started yesterday, BUT WERE DATING!" Crazy squealed as she hugged comet, "that's great scooter..." Comet said as her friend let her go

"So, whatcha doin right now?" Said crazy scooter and comet sighed, "going on a patrol... with the sasquatch..." she snorted and crazy giggled "don't you me-"

"Try it and ill give you a black eye that will last for days..."

"Ok... ill let you get on with your patrol, see ya! And have fun on your date with your crush!" Crazy scooter said as she ran away to wherever she needed to be as comet growled and walked to the patrol station, she saw zanxix standing by the gate and he glared at her and she glared at him back

"So, the duckling finally decided to show up... it's about time you did..." zanxix growled and comet stuck her tongue out at him, "whatever... let's just go..." she grumbled and they headed out

* * *

 **about 2 hours later...**

* * *

"were lost aren't we... WERE FUCKING LOST ARENT WE?!"

"Would you shut up already or do you want those flea bitten mongrels to hear us?!" Zanxix whispered as he looked through the telescope hebrough, around the horizon and comet scanned the area around them, agitated, it felt like they been out here for hours... Comet sighed and stood by zanxix, taking her own telescope out of her backpack and looking through it, she saw a small group of citizens (who they called crazies) two were chewing TNT sticks, one was eating straight up gun powder and the last was... shoveling... dirt into there mouth... and Comet gagged slightly in disgust

"Hey sasquatch..."

...

...

...

"Sasquatch, you listening..?" Comet asked and put down her telescope and looked around and saw zanxix walking away, she quickly slung her backpack onto her back and ran to catch up with the human as she waved her telescope at him

After they got back to base and were reporting there findings, the resistance leader walked up to them and saluted them before speaking

"Comet, zanxix will have to spend some time in your qu-" he began but was cut off by comet

"BULLSHIT! WHY THE FUCK AM I STUCK WITH HIM AND NOT A-"

"Because all the others already have roommates and his quarters needs to be decontaminated after some idiot spilled chemicals in there, they were caught and are being punished right now, but as for him staying in your quarters, there is no argument. Well, have a good night." He said and walked away, leaving comet fuming and her eye twitching


	3. Bunking with the nemesis and the dream

**A/N: warning! There is a mature scene here, so heads up on that!**

* * *

"Keep your hairy sasquatch arms and legs on YOUR side of the bed pal!" Comet whispered as she kept her back turned from zanxix who was laying beside her on the opposite side of the bed

"Quit calling me sasquatch! And you really are stupid if you think you can actually sleep through the night without any blankets..." he whispered and he heard the duck scoff

"Yeah, well I'd rather freeze to death then cuddle up to you for warmth..."

"Like toons can survive freezing weather that's 30F..."

Comet stayed quiet and shivered as she rubbed her arms, hoping the friction would generate some heat, hearing zanxix mumble something

"What...?"

"I said, don't be an idiot and just take the blankets already..." zanxix whispered and comet shook her head

"I'm not getting my ass in trouble because you froze to death in MY quarters..." Comet hissed and scooted a bit farther away

Comet then closed her eyes as she tried to go to sleep, "night sasquatch.." she mumbled as she tried to drift off to sleep, she suddenly felt something wrapping around her waist and her eyes flew open and realised that it was zanxix... from the sound of his breathing, he had fallen asleep... Comet carefully shifted and turned to face him and sighed, she scooted closer and pulled the blankets up to her neck and scooted closer to the point her bill was about inches away from his chest and she sighed...

"Your lucky I don't want to actually want to freeze to death..." she whispered as sleep finally took its hold on her...

* * *

 _The sound of a bugle playing right in there faces startled the sleeping duo awake as comet clung to zanxix_

 _"Wake up sleeping beauties! Your already an hour late! Get up, get dressed and head to your usual activities!" Said a blue dog as they walked out, comet realized that she was still clinging to zanxix and quickly let go and got up and headed to the bathroom, starting up the shower, she closed the door behind her and got undressed and stepped into the shower, a few minutes later, she heard the door open and growled_

 _"Whoever just opened the door better get the fuck out before I assault you with a shampoo bottle and trust me, it'll leave some bruises to think about!" she hissed, she heard the door close and someone locking it_

Who the actual fuck does this toon think they are?! _Comet thought as she pulled back the curtain to see no one standing there, but only a pile of clothes that was sitting next to her sleepwear... she felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes widened and she spun around to see zanxix, comet squeaked and jumped back, her back hitting the faucet and she groaned, "what are you so startled about?" Zanxix asked_

 _"Well, sorry for not liking having my privacy violated like this!" She hissed as she rubbed her back, frowning, "well sorry for the violation, but you do know why I can't shower in my own bathroom right now..." he said_

 _Comet glared, but she couldn't help but stare at him... she had to admit it, he was hot as hell really, she looked away and bit her lip, a light blush dusting her cheeks and smirked, "you... you look really fucking hot..." she blurted out without thinking and her eyes widened, then slapped a hand over her mouth_

what the fuck comet?! Did you really just say that?! _comet thought as her blush got worse and she turned away from zanxix, trying to compose herself, she squeaked as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and turned towards zanxix, keeping her eyes on the floor of the bathtub, "hey, look at me..."_

 _Zanxix lifted comets chin, forcing her to look at him, "zanxix..."Comet murmured as the space between them got smaller and smaller, the steam from the shower obscuring her vision to the point she couldn't see anything in front of her..._

* * *

 **AAAAAAOOOOOOGGGGGAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Comet bolted awake, squealing as her eyes snapped open, and looked around to see the battle trainer glaring at her, an aoogah in one of there hand, and crazy scooter standing next to them, covering her ears

"Get up rookie! You missed hours of training! For that your on garbage duty!" They hissed and spun on there heels, stomping away and slamming the door behind them loudly and scooter uncovered her ears and scratched the back of her head, "geez comet... you really slept in this time! It's, like, already 12 in the noon!" Scooter joked, comet sat there, her eyes still wide, blushing wildly and looked stunned almost

"Comet... you ok...?"

...

...

...

...

...

"Comet...?"

...

...

...

...

"I think I just had an erotic dream about zanxix..."


	4. The mentor

Crazy scooter couldn't help but snort and burst out into laughter and comet glared daggers at her

"Shut the fuck up... it's not funny! It's weird and gross!" She spat as she chucked her pillow at her friend, the pillow smacking her in the face

"Comet, there's nothing wrong with those kinds of dreams... I mean, I have them-"

"DONT. just. Freaking. Don't."

"But comet, this just means your in loooovvvveeee with zanxix..." Crazy scooter said, smirking and comet sighed and rubbed her eyes a bit and pointed towards the door, "just... just get out so I can get ready..." she muttered as scooter rolled her eyes and headed towards the door

"Alright grumpy duck, ill leave ya be! See ya later!" Scooter chirped and left, comet sighed and got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower

* * *

 **5 hours later...**

* * *

"Alright pepperzaner... your finished with garbage duty... the battle trainer wanted to see you so head over to the training hall and talk to them"

Comet nodded and headed over to the training hall, "you wanted to see me?" She asked as she entered the training hall and the trainer nodded

"Yes, there's something I would like to discuss with you... you are going to be given a mentor, it seems to me that you haven't learned much from out training sessions, so that is why you will have a mentor so you can learn the important things in order to survive in this wasteland.."

"Oh... so... who's it gonna be?" Comet asked as she fluttered her wings a bit, hovering in place

"It will be zan-"

"But-"

"He knows the land more then any of us and you are a very bright toon comet!"

"Why the hell do I keep getting paired with him?! Why not someone else?!" Comet growled as she landed on the floor, fist clenched at her side and fuming

"Would you rather have the leader teach you...?"

Comet opened her bill but quickly closed it, thinking on her options... on one hand, there was the leader, he wasn't to bad she guessed, but there were rumors of what his punishments were like and something about 'his newest victim' but he was more of an ass then zanxix, probably because of the stress...

On the other hand, there was zanxix, to her, he was the biggest asshat she ever met in her life... and that's saying a lot because she's met some pretty shitty toons before, but everyone respected him for knowing the land so well but having little knowledge of the crazies kind of lost credit with that at times...

She carefully mulled over the options she had before deciding

"I'd rather have the leader teach me then the hairy sasquatch..." she said and the trainer nodded

"Alright, you go on and tell 'em, I'm turning in for the night..." the trainer said and comet looked at her confused,

"it's only 5:00 PM... you had a-"

"Yes! And I don't want to talk about it so goodnight!" The trainer snapped as they stormed out of the hall, comet shrugged it off and left the training hall and headed towards the leaders quarters

She knocked on the door and a voice called out "who is it?"

"Little comet pepperzaner, sir!" Comet said, the door opened to reveal the resistance leader, a tall ice blue rabbit who smiled and stepped aside, inviting her in

"I see that you chose me as your mentor?" He asked as he closed the door and comet nodded

"Yeah... I'd rather have you be my mentor then the sasquatch..." Comet said as she chuckled, the leader smirked a bit

After awhile of talking, comet said goodnight to the leader and headed back to her quarters and got in bed, to tired to even change and immediately fell asleep


	5. Obsession or truly in love?

**this will be in the resistance leaders pov.**

* * *

I walked over to comets quarters with a smile on my face, it was pretty early in the morning... around... 4:20 in the morning, I knocked on her door and heard her groan, I knocked again and heard footsteps slowly shuffling towards the door and it opened slowly to show a very tired comet who was glaring daggers at me... even when she looked like this, she was absolutely beautiful...

"Do we really have to start training this early in the morning...?" She whined and I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable it sounded

"Yes, we do have to start this early. The earlier the better! Now, get ready and meet me by the gates with your gear." I said as I sauntered away, humming a bit

I stood at the gates for about 20 minutes or so before comet showed up, "are you ready to head out?" I asked and she shrugged, "not really... but your the leader so, I can't really argue y'know..." she said as I opened the gate enough for us to squeeze through and closed it behind us

After about an hour or so of walking, we reached a little meadow and comet looked around confused, "why... are we in a meadow...?" She asked

"This is where we will be training.. now, are you ready?" I said as I knelt down on the ground and pulled out a few guns and daggers and other weapons, "sure... I guess..." Comet muttered and about an hour into training, I already had her pinned, "you would of died right now if this was real..."

"Your such a cheater!" Comet spat as I pinned her down with my foot, pointing one of the unloaded guns at her head, "you should be quicker then, being to slow in combat can lead to deadly consequences... so, next time we are going to focus on agility..." I said as I backed up a bit and layed next to her, staring up at the sky that was clear except for a few clouds dotting the sky here and there

"You did really good with training comet... you could be a commander if you wanted to..." I said and I heard comet scoff, "yeah right... if I was a commander, I would have nothing but a bunch of idiots following me..."

"You know... before, I thought you were such an asshole... but... your not to bad of a guy..." Comet said and I smiled, "astron.." I said

"What...?" Comet said confused,

"astron, that's my name, only call me by my name when we're alone however..."

"Oh... Alright, astron..." Comet said the name kind of awkwardly and I understood why.. no one never really knew my real name and just called me leader or commander...

"We should head back now, shouldn't we?" She asked and I shrugged,

"maybe just stay here for just a little bit longer..."

After awhile, we went back to base, everyone was doing there daily rounds so I offered for us to go to my quarters and chat for a bit, she accepted and we talked for a bit...

"Comet, may you close your eyes for a moment?" I asked her, "sure..." she said and closed her eyes, this was probably my only chance... I quietly scooted closer to her and held her face in my hands gently, she opened her eyes, a light blush covering her cheeks

"A-a-a-astron...? W-what... w-what are y-y-you... d-d-doing...?" She stuttered and I chuckled.

"Just stay still... and you'll find out..." I whispered as I made the space between us shorter, my lips itches from hers, I was so close to kissing her before she broke herself out of her grip and said she had somewhere to be and quickly left... not even saying a goodbye... she looked kind of unnerved... but I knew she wanted the kiss as much as I did... and even more...


	6. The new girl

**comets pov.**

* * *

 _What the hell was all that about...?_ Comet thought as she paced around her quarters nervously, a day had passed since the leaders attempt to kiss her and earlier that day he tried to kiss her again, and then, it clicked...

"You've gotta be kidding me... it has to be some elaborate prank or something!" She whispered to herself before leaning against a wall and sinking to the floor... he couldn't be in love with her... why her, out of every girl here, he had to be in love with her...

 _This just doesn't make any sense... I don't...-_

Someone knocking on her door interrupted her thoughts, she got up and opened the door to see a pink dog standing there

"Who are you...?" Comet asked as she eyed the dog suspiciously, getting a bad vibe from her... "my names Lily, it's my first day here... I'm try-"

"Woahwoahwaoh WOAH THERE SISTER! Your saying you've never been here before... how did you survive this entire time out... out THERE?! In that living hell?" Comet said shocked as she stared at the dog with wide eyes and Lily giggled "I've learned a few tricks here and there... now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to find the leader, do you know where he is?"

After comet recovered from her mild mindblown, she gave the directions to the leaders quarters to lily, "I see... well, thanks for the directions! See ya later!" She said cheerfully and walked away, passing by zanxix

"Hey, hot stuff..." she said flirtingly to zanxix and comet had to bite her tongue in order to not spit out a remark to the dog, "who's the new recruit?" Zanxix asked and comet snorted

"Dont know, don't fucking care" she hissed and zanxix looked at her confused, but then began smirking

"Comet... are... are you jealous of-"

"IM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Then why are you getting defens-"

"IM NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" She barked, blushing like mad and zanxix was trying to keep his laughter in, "comet... your blushing..." he said teasingly and comet opened her bill to say something but quickly closed it and stomped towards the bathroom

"Whatever sasquatch!"


	7. Encountering enemies

**a month later...**

* * *

"Comet, just be honest... your totally jealous!" Crazy scooter said as they walked along the trail, and comet growled "I'm. Not. Fucking. Jealous."

"You totally are!" Scooter said before laughing and comet hissed "yeah? So what?! I just don't like her smug face and the way she acts! She acts like a hooker for all I care about... and she's getting way to close to zanxix, way to quickly and-"

"Hey, can you two keep your voices down? We're almost there!" Zanxix called out and comet stopped talking, seething at the thought of him and Lily being together, it honestly annoyed the crap out of comet because they've only known eachother for a month and already they were dating and doing couple stuff... she just couldn't understand it... how were they already dating after only knowing eachother for just one month?!

She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head as the trio entered a cave, the resistance leader said that there was something strange going on here and they were sent here to see what it was... "Whatever the leader is spooked about... I hope we can find it fast and then get the hell out of here..." Comet muttered as they went deeper into the cave, their footsteps echoing around them and through the empty space

"Whats been going on with you lately miss stick up her ass?" Zanxix said as they continued further in the cave, "I... I don't know what your talking about..." Comet said as calmly and casually as she could and zanxix rolled his eyes "yeah... sure..."

"Guys! Shh! I think I hear something!" Scooter whispered as quietly as she could and the trio stopped in there tracks and stood still...

A scratching sound echoed throughout the cave and the group followed where the sound was coming from as quietly as they could, scooter motioned silently for them to hide behind something and comet and zanxix hid behind a large rock and scooter, a pillar of rock, about a foot or so away from them was what they called stitchers, they were like cogs but we're more twisted and horrific looking... most didn't have eyes and some didn't even have mouths anymore... the things gave comet nightmares really...

"So.. what are we supposed to do...? I never fought one of these before!" Comet whispered, fear clear in her voice

"How about you shut up first... if you don't stop talking then those things will hear us!" Zanxix whispered as the stitchers stopped and looked around, clearly hearing something

"But-"

"Shut up!"

"Hey! Y-you try not having any training not fighting these things!"

"I didn't and I can fight them..."

"But I didn't! And I need it!"

"Just jump in and you'll live if your lucky..."

"Damn it! Don't you understand the words 'i never fought one of these thi-" the stitchers slowly began walking towards the rock comet and zanxix were hiding behind...

"Well, don't you understand the words... 'shut up?!'" Zanxix whispered as he took a quick look and cursed under his breath as he saw a stitcher getting closer

"Well I'm sorry but i-" comet was cut off by zanxix pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, comet began blushing literally fifty shades of red and froze, her eyes wide, scooter glanced over, ready to signal them that they should run, her jaw dropped and she stared shocked at the scene before her... she swallowed, managing to keep down the vicious squeals and giggles that were trying to bubble up... she quickly glanced at the stitchers and saw them walking away to another part of the cave...

"Guys, coast is clear... we should leave..." scooter said

"and quit sucking face, or else they may come back..." crazy scooter joked as she came out of her hiding spot, zanxix pulled away and stood up, "hey, it wasn't romantic or anything... it was the only way to shut her up so those stitchers wouldn't find us..." he murmured

Comet sat there, still blushing 50 shades of red...


	8. Regretful mistake

On the way back to base, comet was silent the entire way as she was still trying to process the thought that zanxix had actually kissed her... why did he even do it...? Just to shut her up? _Like that's a good tactic to shut someone up..._ she thought bitterly

"I never seen stitchers so close to the base before... I wonder if there getting bolder... what do you think zanxix?" Crazy scooter said as the group neared the base and zanxix shrugged, "I don't know honestly... I guess they are getting bolder, but they are pretty stupid so it won't be to hard to beat them..." he said as scooter shrugged

When they returned to base, it was pretty dark and after they told them there findings, a small battle group was sent to deal with the stitchers, as comet was heading back to her quarters, she saw Lily and zanxix talking and sneaking a few kisses here and there, comet sighed and shook her head, trying to push all these thoughts into the back of her head...

 _forget it comet... he doesn't love you... you know why he kissed you back there... just because you were- well... are a loud mouth and he was just trying to shut you up... just forget it all comet..._ she thought as she closed her door behind her and tossed her backpack somewhere it wouldn't get away and changed out of her clothes and into sleepwear and sat on the bed, all these thoughts still swimming in her head...

She looked up as she heard someone knocking on the door and got up and opened it to see zanxix standing there, "aren't you supposed to be sucking face with your little girlfriend or whatever..."Comet said bitterly

"I just came to get my stuff, you do remember yesterday was my last night here right?" He said and comet rolled her eyes

"Just get your stuff then get out..." she muttered and moved aside so zanxix could enter and closed the door and walked back to her bed, sitting on it once more, frowning as she stared at her feet

"Why are you so jealous of lily she's such a whore anyway...?" Comet looked up to see zanxix leaning against the door, staring at her back...

"I'm not jealous... I just get a bad vibe from her is all..." Comet murmured

"Then why do you look so pissed whenever me and her are together?"

"Because she's a whore and I don't like how it took you literally a damn month just to get together!" Comet hissed as she stood up and stomped in front of where zanxix was standing and glared daggers at him

"And another thing, how can you not get a bad vibe from her?! She's all kinds of mysterious! Saying she survived outside this place for who knows how long and THEN just discovering this place randomly..." Comet growled as she began to ramble and rant, her voice getting louder as she kept talking

"Comet will you shut up so you don't wake up anyone else?" Zanxix hissed, "how about you shut up and listen to me!" Comet hissed and began ranting again

Zanxix sighed and shook his head as he placed a hand on her bill, muffling her little speech and she glared at him, although she didn't expect what happened next..

Zanxix removed his hand and comet was about to open her bill again and start ranting again, but zanxix quickly leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss, but this one... felt different in a way... Comet froze and for a moment, she felt.. something... she didn't know what it was but it felt.. nice so to say...

Comet blinked a few times before closing her eyes and kissing back, zanxix wrapped an arm around her waist and gently cupped her face with his other hand, comet wrapping her arms around his neck, and comet knew this was probably one of the worst things she even did, kissing another woman's man, but right now she just wanted to just savor this moment just a bit longer...

But a feeling of dread from breaking her own word washed over her and she pulled away and tried to catch her breath as she looked away, she couldn't believe she did that.. she couldn't believe she broke her own word... she stayed true to it for so long... how could she just break it like that?!

Zanxix removed his arm from her waist and removed his hand, and cleared his throat awkwardly, "I... um.. well... uh..."

"S-s-see... see... y-you in t-t-the m-m-morning...?" Comet stuttered and zanxix nodded, comet opened the door for him and watched him walk away and quickly closed the door behind her, leaning against it and sinking to the floor, feeling a mixture of emotions...

 _ugh... good God why did I just do that...? I should just keep my big old bill shut from now on..._ she sighed and looked up at the ceiling, a thought kept tugging at her brain but she didn't agree with it, but.. she knew she couldn't sleep after what happened so, why the hell not...

* * *

After about 5 or so minutes of walking, comet was standing in front of astrons quarters and knocked on the door, she was about to say her name when the door opened and astron stepped aside, inviting her in. She accepted and walked in, "sorry for coming by this late..." she muttered and astron shook his head, "it's quite alright... you seem stressed, can't sleep?" He asked and comet nodded, sitting on the edge of his bed and buried her face in her hands signing

"I.. I kind of... uh.. well, it's a long story and I don't feel like explaining right now..." she mumbled and stared at the floor, frowning and astron nodded, "I know the feeling... to see the one you love be smitten with someone else and be with them, seemingly happy..." he said

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked and comet nodded, astron stood up and got a glass of water and handed it to her

Comet sipped the drink as she and astron chatted, but a minute later, comet felt her mind starting to get fuzzy and everything was moving slightly... astron noticed and looked at her concerned, "are you alright comet? Is it... something in the drink...?" He asked and comet shook her head, "no... I'm fine..." she said and was about to take another sip but then she remembered when he tried to kiss her, and the way he acted that day on the first day of training... and suddenly it all clicked...

Comet dropped the glass onto the floor, it shattering into pieces and bolted for the door but didn't even make it halfway before falling to the floor, everything was spinning in a sickening blur and her vision was blurred to the point of only seeing dots of this and that... she heard astron chuckling and she felt herself being lifted into someone's arms..

"Oh comet... your so adorable, trying to get away from me like that... but don't worry, your safe with me... no one will ever hurt you or anything... ever again... now, get... some... rest..." she heard a voice say before everything went black...


	9. Trapped

The rattle of chains echoed throughout the small, dusty room as comet fluttered her wings slightly, the rusty chains wrapped tightly around them, preventing her from flying if she knew how to... she reached over to the door of the cage but her arm was stopped halfway by the handcuffs that was tightly fastened around her wrist, she sighed and let her arm drop beside her as she kept het gaze on the cage floor, she didnt look up when the door to the room opened and she heard footsteps coming closer

"Oh comet... don't look that way! I made you your favorite food and desert!" A voice said cheerfully as they pushed a tray with food and a piece of chocolate cake, all neatly placed, into the cage through a small gap towards comet and comet looked away, frowning, she wanted to say something, anything... but refusing to talk was the best thing to do she thought, astrons became expressionless and stared at her, comet felt a wave of fear hit her as he spoke, his voice cold and threatening

"Comet... you don't want what happened on the first day to repeat itself, right..? If not, then..."

Comet shuttered at the memory of what happened when she had woken up in this cage for the first time... she didn't want a repeat of it... never. in. her. life...

"I... I um... I just want desert right now... i-if th-thats ok...?" She stuttered as she kept looking away, and astron smiled, "of course! Anything for a girl as beautiful as you! Ill be back sweetheart!" He cooed as he took the tray and left and returned as quickly as he had left, holding a small plate in one hand and in the other, a small key, he pushed the small plate through the gap

"Comet... look what I got...!" He cooed and comet slowly took a glance and saw the key and turned around, staring at it, astron chuckled as he found it amusing... "now comet, if you behave and be a good girl, ill let you out and you can go outside at night for a short period of time..." astron said and comet nodded, if that was a way of escaping him, then she would take some risk...

Astron smiled and put the key in his pocket, "good! Now, eat up... I need to attend to my duties as leader, see you tonight..." he said cheerfully and left the room, closing the door behind him


	10. The other victims (mature)

**this chapter does contain a suggestive theme so please be mature about it**

* * *

The last few weeks were probably heaven to astron... for comet, they were grueling and terrifying... the constant threat of being able to be killed was terrifying.. she was horribly exhausted and it was difficult for her to collect her thoughts... because she found out how all the others didn't survive...

It started on one of the days astron actually had a break and she had done her best to 'behave' in his terms so she had about... an hour or so of time out of that... prison...

"Oh comet! I have such an interesting story to tell you!" Astron chirped as he unlocked the cage door and unlocked the chains from comets arms and feet, but the cuffs from them were still there, "what... is it...?" Comet said, her voice small and stuttered lightly, whatever he kept putting in the food or something, her speech kept getting worse and had gone as far as the way it is now... her mind was also being affected by the drug as well, going blank once or twice throughout the day and getting a lifeless, zombie like feel for a brief moment before going back normal...

"Yes! A story!" Astron said, his eyes lighting up, "come, this isn't the place for a story!" He said and took her by the hand and led her to the small library like room he had, comet was surprised at how big his quarters was... but she suspected that he lived a life of secret luxury... he let go of her hand and sat down on the couch in front of the fire place and comet followed, doing the same, he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on hers as comet rested her head on his shoulder..

"Now comet, you have heard rumors of "other victims" from the other toons here, correct?" Astron asked and comet nodded, keeping silent and astron smiled, "well, they are right... there were others before you comet... a little mouse, a rabbit, a dog, and a pig... they all disobeyed and kept trying to escape all the time... I always caught them however... I made sure to punish them properly like any other toon in this resistance... let's start with the mouse, shall we?" Comet kept quiet and just nodded...

* * *

 _"YOU DISGUSTING DEMON! YOU WONT HOLD ME HERE FOREVER!" Spat a small light blue colored mouse as she struggled to get the chains off once again as she looked at astron with hatred, astron chuckled in amusement as he watched her struggle... "seems you haven't learned still... you still able to keep going after the last punishment...?" He asked and he saw the mouse smirk, "I can keep going for as long as I can! Do your worst!"_

* * *

"The other 3 did the exact same thing... except for the mouse... after a month of the usual punishment... she still struggled while the other 3 didn't and gave up trying... in a way..."

"And do you know what I did with the mouse...?" Astron asked and comet shook her head, fear starting to creep up..., "well, she didn't want to... well... I don't want to say it out loud, you don't mind if I whisper it, do you?" He said and comet just nodded again, he leaned in a bit closer and whispered the word and comet eyes widened and a light blush dusted her cheeks, "yes... I know how you feel about that since I know you haven't don't that before..." he said as he chuckled, "do you want to know what happened next?" He asked and comet nodded again automatically, she learned quickly to agree with everything he said.. it was one of the ways he thought she was 'behaving'...

* * *

 _"me, sleep with YOU?! I WILL NEVER DO IT WITH A DEMON AND STITCHER LIKE YOU, YOU FUCKER!" Yelled the mouse as astron chuckled as he pinned her to the floor, she managed to get out of her restraints and tried to run, but she didn't make it far and was caught for the 20th time... she kicked and struggled to get out of his grip but then felt something poking her arm and then she couldn't move, "w-what... what did you do to me...?!" She said, her voice filled with terror and astron chuckled again and smirked, "well... you rejected my offer and you kept disobeying... I have no choice dear..." he said as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, smirking darkly_

* * *

Comet eyes were wide and the color drained from her face... how could he do that to someone... let alone someone from here! She felt fear and loathing as well as disgust, then froze when astron began petting her head gently, "all the other did the same and met the same fate... in the end after that, they still disobeyed, so... I had no choice but to execute them..." he said, "but don't worry comet... your not like them, you behave and a good girl... I promise I won't do anything like that to you if you keep behaving... hmm?" He cooed gently and comet nodded mindlessly...


	11. Breaking free

"Oh comet! I have something to tell you!" Astron chirped as he opened the cage door and unlocked the chains from comets arms and legs as comet looked at him confused, "what... is it...?" She managed to say and astron smiled, "well, I'm going on a small trip to another resistance base... I hear they have some supplies and we're running low... so, I decided to go and negotiate some from them... I also heard they have some exotic items as well... exotic spices, cloths, silks, you name it, they will most likely have it.." as he spoke, he led her to a room by the hand and when they got there, let go and walked to a dresser and looked in it for something

"Close your eyes for a moment.." Astron said and comet closed her eyes and felt something around her neck, she kept her eyes closed out of fear,

"ok, open your eyes.."

Comet opened her eyes and raised a hand to her neck and felt something there... "what's... what's... what's on... on.. on my.. neck...?" She said quietly and Astron pointed to a mirror and she looked at herself in it and saw that he had put a collar on her... collars weren't really bad in a sort of way, some toons wore them due to fleas so it was uncommon to see someone with a collar on... but this was different... instead of a traditional flea collar, it was metal, it looked like it was painted though strangely... something round and mint colored was in a small notch in the middle of it, it looked like a jewel..

"Do you like it? I spent the entire night working on it... it's something to remember me by if you miss me while I'm away.. it also has a small feature that I will let me know if you misbehave and if you try to leave, it will paralyze you and let me know your location so I can retrieve you and punish you for it..." he said as he grabbed a backpack and walked to the front door as comet followed, "but I know it will never come to that since you behave... won't you..?" He said and comet nodded and Astron smiled, "good! Now, I need to go so stay here.. I will be back later tonight, ok?" He said and kissed comet on the cheek before he left, locking the door behind him..

Comet stood there for a moment, trying to pull herself into reality, she couldn't believe she had an actual chance at escaping... _I can't believe I have actually have a chance at this! This may be my only one to... I need to wait until night falls... which will take forever..._ she thought as she looked out a window and saw the sun slowly peeking over a hill, she sighed and then began the long wait for nightfall...

* * *

 **later that night...**

* * *

Comet walked to astrons room and began searching for a key to the collar... she looked in his night stand and saw a ring of keys and quickly checked all of them until she found the right one, when she did, the lock on the collar opened with a satisfying clink and she slipped the collar off and threw it across the room, she ran to the front door and began testing every key frantically searching for the right one... none of them worked and she ran around the quarters and found a small key and ran to the front door and tried that one and heard the lock open...


	12. So close to freedom

_Comet bursted through the door and began running as fast as she could, not caring where she went.. she had to find someone, anyone who would help her... she ran outside and to the living quarters but someone tackled her and taped her bill shut, her screams muffled, "oh comet... your trying to run away...?" A voice said and comet froze and felt something cold and sharp against her neck..._

 _"Oh darling... you know what happens now..." the voice said and began laughing like a psychopath and comet felt the object being removed from her neck, then a sharp pain... and then darkness..._

* * *

Comets eyes snapped open and she sat up, panting and looked around...

She was still in astrons quarters... she must of fell asleep on the floor as she waited for nightfall..

She shivered as the dream replayed in her mind... she felt her neck with a shaky hand and felt the collar... _it was just a dream..._ she thought as she stood up and looked around, if her dream was true then...

She bolted for astrons room and immediately searched his nightstand and found the ring of keys, she unlocked the collar from her neck, flinging it across the room and the bolted to the door, unlocking that as well, silently thanking the nightmare she had earlier. She ran outside and then stopped, looking around, trying to figure out where to run...

"Where to go, where to go?!" She whispered to herself as her eyes darted across the dark base, panicking, not noticing the figure behind her... "how about, you go take a nap!" The figure said

Comet spun around and before she could even react or anything, she felt something stab her arm and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"I wonder where comets been... it's not like her to just be gone for this long... maybe she was captured!" Scooter said worried as she nervously tapped her foot, it had been around 3 or so weeks since comet had last been seen and it was bugging her...

"She's probably having trouble getting back since she can't fly. By the way, what duck doesn't know how to fly? Isn't that like, the first thing they learn right after speaking when they're kids from there parents?" Lily asked as took a sip from her cup of coffee as they sat at breakfast. scooter nodded, "it is but, her um... parents... died before they could teach her.."

"Oh.." Lily said as she began to tap her fingers on the table, "where's zenxix? Doesn't he eat breakfast?" Lily mumbled, frowning slightly and scooter shrugged, "I don't know. Comet would probably be scoffing and saying he's eating garbage" scooter said as she chuckled and Lily scowled

"I don't know why she has beef with me, she's an asshole... I wonder how she's still here even..."

"Her parents were very respected around here, her father was also the old leader.."

"Doesn't give her the right to act that way, the bitch..."

"She witnessed her parents deaths... it... it just wasn't pretty... I'm not gonna say anymore... I've already said enough..." scooter said, now poking at her food nervously and sighed

"Hey" zanxix said as he walked to the table the girls were sitting at, sitting down across from them, "hey..." scooter said half heartedly, still poking at her food

"What's gotten into you?" Zanxix asked as he began to cut up his pancakes and scooter shook her head, "it's just... comets never left for this long... I'm worried.."

"Yeah, well, I still don't care. So what if she witnessed her parents death or something? She's a bitch to me so I don't give a damn what happened" Lily snorted as she got up and walked away, waving bye to zanxix, scooters mouth twitched and glared at zanxix, "I swear... how do you put up with her...?"

"I don't... sometimes I want to slap her because of that little attitude she has..." zanxix said with his mouth full and scooter began smirking, "like comet? But you never say you wanna slap HER..."

Zanxix glared at scooter, "don't get the wrong idea, she's the leaders pupil... I wouldn't want to get thrown out or anything..."

"True..."

"But still..."

"Scooter, I respect comet a lot, t-that's all..."

"Then why are you blushing?"

...

"You like comet, don't you zanxix...?" Scooter asked with the most smug look you will ever see in your life

* * *

Comet groaned as she began to wake up, slowly opening her eyes, she tried to move her hand to swipe her face for a moment in order to try and wake up a bit more, but couldn't... she was fully wake now, her eyes snapped open and she saw she was in the cage again...

Astron found her...

Without the collar on and outside his quarters...

 _oh god... is... is he going to kill me?! Is he going to make me starve?! Is-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door opening and she looked up to see Astron walking in, looking clearly pissed and his eyes held a dangerous look to them...

"Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up..." he said, his voice cold and hard.. just days before was filled with so much affection and care for her... "Astron... I... i-i..." Comet began but just him looking at her shut her up as she began to shake

Astron kneeled in front of the cage and comet looked away, shaking like a leaf in winter, tears now starting to stream down her face, "comet..." Astron said, comet saw out of the corner of her eye that he was reaching for her and she squeezed her eyes shut, expecting him to slap her, but instead, felt the back of his hand brush her cheek gently

"Comet... you are lucky you behaved well... or else I would have killed you, or severely punished you..." Astron said, his voice now emotionless, as was his eyes, comet kept her eyes closed

"The only punishment ill give you is that you'll need to stay in this cage, extra restraints, and... well... I'm not one for wasting time..." he said, his eyes holding that dangerous glint to them, almost a sadistic look... Comet couldn't move at all so he must have put on more chains or something...

she noticed a hand was behind his back, _did he have his hand behind his back the entire time...?_ she thought, "Astron... what's behind your back..?" She asked and Astron smiled and showed the item which was a knife

"oh comet... you must know what happens when people defy me... now, just hold still..."


End file.
